


Silver Bells

by CityAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cockles, Crack, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Sam Ships It, Supernatural - Freeform, Wedding, not exactly cockles but you know what I mean, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityAngel/pseuds/CityAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been YEARS, guys YEARS!! Finally, you get to see your OTP, Destiel exchange them rings! Buahahah! I hope you indulge well on these feels. I serve to feed you all with my fan fiction. Okay, maybe not *serve* but at least present you with this offering of fluffy Destiel. Trust me. You'll like it. </p>
<p>Note: I don't really know the order of doing things in a wedding ceremony, so excuse my order if it's completely wrong! Also, in italics, are Dean's thoughts</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Bells

Dean barged into the hotel bathroom, hand brushing through his hair. _I am not going to throw up. I am not going to throw up._ He set both hands on the marble counter. _I can’t believe we’re here already_ … It was _the day._ The day _Dean was getting married. **To Cas.**_

“Dean.” It was Sam. _“Dean!”_ He unlocked the door, not caring if Dean was going to sock him in the eye.

 

He didn’t face Sam. He couldn’t. He would start to cry if he would--as hard as that was to accept--he would. Sam placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

He managed to squeak out a, “No BM scenes, Sam.”

 

“You’re about to have a BM scene for about 3 hours, Dean. I think you can take five minutes with me.” Sam was caring, he really was. That was one of the things Dean loved about his brother; he was alway there for him, like how Dean was always there for Sam. Whenever Dean had Cas trouble, he could tell Sam practically all the details (except for the fights about who is top or bottom).

 

“Dean, face me. I’m not going to laugh at you for being emotional.” Dean gave him an angry look.

 

“Fine.”

“Talk to me then, Dean.” Sam’s voice was emanating a bitch face tone (not a surprise in Dean’s opinion).

 

He finally turned to Sam, hand running over his face.

 

“I’m so goddamn nervous, Sam.”

“Why? You shouldn’t be?”

“That doesn’t really help, Sammy..” Dean said annoyed.

 

“I’m the one getting married to my best friend, the love of my life, the-my angel. Have you ever experienced that?! You hit dogs, Sam!”

 

Sam replied with a bitch face (again not another surprise in Dean’s opinion).

 

“Dean, you shouldn’t be worried, because he loves you, too...maybe just as much. You should hear the way he talks about you when it’s just me and him.” Sam smirked.

 

Dean looked up, suddenly interested, “So he talks about me? Huh…” He cocked a brow and smiled. Of course he knew his angel talked about him, but hearing it out loud made his heart thump faster.

 

“I hope this helped.” Sam smiled and walked out, leaving the hunter to himself, feeling a little bit clearer now.

 

**  
  


Dean finally was able to let himself walk out the bathroom, down to the preparation area where Sam, Garth, Jody, and some random makeup artist he never knew, were standing.

 

“Looks like big boy made his way downstairs…” Jody said, with a smile. “C’mere. I can’t believe Dean Winchester is getting married.” She said, bringing her arms around him tight.

 

“Yeah yeah, Jody. Where’s Donna, anyways?”

“Couldn’t make it. Late-night shift last night, needed some rest.” Jody said with a nod, leading the conversation to Garth.

 

“Dean! I can’t believe you’re getting married. I went and visited Cas, and he’s just as nervous...You should’ve seen what he was wearing it was--” Jody slammed a hand to his mouth before he finished.

 

“Don’t talk, Garth! Save the sweet looking for the aisle!” She winked at Dean, which caused a blush to crawl up his neck.

 

Sam couldn’t help but bust out a laugh.

 

“OKAY, everyone, if we could just have some peace and quiet…” Dean eyed some beer in the corner.

 

“Oh no no, Winchester. That’s for later.” Jody said, motherly, “ _And for me_ , after I stop crying about you and Cas’ sweet ceremony.”

 

“Yeah, speaking of, Dean, I would have never guessed for you to have a lovey-dovey wedding. Man, I bet you’ll WUV some hugs from Cas later, if you know what I mean.” Sam teased to Dean, knowing that it was just the same touching a ticking time bomb.

 

Dean would say something snarky back, but he couldn’t, cause it’s true. They’d sure as hell be hugging. _And kissing. And touching. And more_ … It ain’t a wedding without the wedding sex!

 

“Are ya forgetting anything” Garth asked, trying to break the silence after Dean fell into day dream.

 

Sam and Jody looked around the room, until both their eyes landed on a rack by the makeup artist, and both of them broke into a shared, evil smile.

“What.” Dean was worried just seeing them act like that. Who knew what they’d have up their sleeve!

 

“Boy, you better put this on!” Jody quickly rushed over and grabbed a rich colored, blue tie.

“Why?! My suit looks fine as is.” Dean gestured to his far-too-many-thread-count suit.

 

“ _Trust me_ , Dean. Cas has got a little somethin’ too. Just put it on!” Sam said, cheekily.

 

The makeup artist rushed over and began to help Jody with the tie.

 

“This will look BEAUTIFUL.” The girl said with an accent from who know’s where. Dean looked down at the new accessory he was sporting--and damn, he’d be lying if he said it weren’t. It reminded him of a blue...some blue, but he couldn’t put his finger on it…

 

Cas.

 

The tie was basically the exact color of his eyes.

 

“How’d ya get this, Sam?!”

“It was _simple_ , Dean. I snuck a pic of Cas, scanned it to the computer, found out the hex color of it, and went to tie website and ordered the color. I think I deserve a ‘Thank You Sam, I sure will get some wedding sex tonight thanks to you!’” Sam badgered.

 

“You shut up!” Dean shouted.

“Hey, I remember the last time you said that!” Sam was far too eager.

“When? Maybe when I told you to shut up last night? The bunker walls are too thin, man. Keep your _stuff_ to yourself.”

“ _No_ ,” Sam said sternly, “You said that after that case we did at the all-girls school. I definitely knew you had the hots for Cas when you said that.”

“Y-you did?” Dean suddenly felt a knot in his stomach. _But why, you dumbass! They already know you love him!_

 

“Hell yeah, Dean! Actually, we all did, really, before that, but we never said anything. That just confirmed it.”

Dean was about to yell at him, when Sam’s phone rang.

 

“Hm, Charlie. Probably calling from Cas’ end of the place.” Sam nodded and walked out.

 

“You ready?” Jody asked. Dean didn’t answer, but she knew exactly what he’d say.

 

**

It was 5 minutes until showtime, as Dean had called it the past five months of planning. Everyone was in their seats. It was odd to see 5 rows filled on either side--by people they knew. They knew every single one-and that’s what was odd. Hunters didn’t always keep connections.

 

Dean waiting at the door, in just a minute, he’d be walking down the aisle. Then Sam, then _Cas_. Dean was nervous, more than ever. But just the thought of the dark brown hair, chapped yet soft lips, and deep blue eyes, made his heart churn. When he heard the string players beginning to tune their violins and cellos, he knew there were only 30 seconds until _Showtime_.

 

Jody was at his side. She accepted the role of mom for walking down the aisle. It hurt Dean to think that neither of his parents would be here, but he was glad to have everyone else he loved, to be here.

 

Then there it was,  _the music_. He gulped as Jody linked her arm around his and gave him that oh-so-mother look. “Let’s go.” He smiled a smile that only read “I’m ready”, but could feel himself break into a cold sweat. At that moment, he was sure glad he sprayed some cologne on before leaving.

 

Jody and Dean walked out at the proper pace of the music, as everyone in the crowd was smiling and clapping--some crying. Trailing them, was Annie, the no-longer-vampire-adoptee Jody had taken in. She was throwing the flowers, somethin’ called a flower girl, but Dean really didn’t know, even after five months of preparation. He hadn’t been to enough weddings to know.

 

The priest at the front was smiling, the wrinkles around his face read a thousand words of many different marriages he had witnessed.

 

_Oh God._ Dean was now at the front. Jody and Annie went to the left of him, the bridesmaids.

 

Next was Sam.

 

He was able to, God knows how, call Amelia, and get her to walk with him down the aisle. Secretly, it meant the world to Sam, to have that connection still be there, even as friends. He was smiling like crazy. Dean was happy for him, even if it were just for the evening.

 

Amelia bowed her head to Dean as she walked by, and stood next to Jody and Annie. Sam was to his left, next to Garth, who happened to find his way to the front from the seats.

 

Then it occurred to him, _Cas is next. Next. Next. Next…._ The words echoed in his head until he saw him.

 

His heart was about to leap out of his chest. Frankly, it was in his throat right now. Cas was guided with Charlie, who was rocking a light pastel blue dress like the other bridesmaids. Cas was smiling bigger than ever.

 

Dean’s heart beat even faster at the thought of Cas being happy. And plus, the suit he was wearing was doing very, very bad things to Dean’s lower area.

 

Cas’ blue eyes were bluer than ever, tears lining his lower lids.

 

Then Dean noticed… he was wearing a green tie, the exact color of his _own eyes._

 

_That son of a bitch Sam…._

 

Charlie stood next to the other bridesmaids, pushing Cas forwards to Dean when he forgot to move. The crowd laughed at the cuteness of it all. It was clear both were nervous as hell, but tried their best not to show it.

 

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god._ These were the only things going through Dean’s head. Was this really happening?!

 

Cas now stood across from him. _Oh my god, this is happening._

 

The priest began to read aloud, something about marriage...but Dean wasn’t listening. The lines of his vows were tumbling through his mind. He was glad he was given the option to read them, because otherwise, he’d have kiss Cas right then.

 

“Now, who shall read their vows first?” The priest asked, shaking Dean out of the chasm of worry.

 

“I-I will.” Cas squeaked, taking the small book in the robed man’s hands.

 

Dean noticed the quick rise and fall of Castiel’s chest. _He sure is nervous…!_

 

“Dean. I-I-I’ve known you for quite a while. A few years. Over these years, I have noticed my affection grow for you. Even Uriel noticed, from the beginning. He was not wrong, when he told you I liked you. I still do,” the crowd ‘aww-ed’, a few sniffles sounded from across the rows, “As I am writing and reading these vows to you, Dean, I remember the first time I knew I fell in love with you,” _He paused. What is he gonna say….?!_ , “I probably fell in love far before, but I know, for sure, that at this moment, my heart would not turn back.” Castiel took a deep breath, “When I went down to he--” he stopped himself, realizing he shouldn’t share their ‘how we met story’ right then, “When I went down to rescue you. And I laid that hand on your arm, that’s when I fell in love.”

 

Oh. My. God. Dean’s heart was beating faster than the speed of a train. _Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump!!!_

Cas swallowed nervously, looking at Dean, blushing, and down to his shoes. Dean knew Cas loved him. He knew it, for sure. But the thing is, is that, Cas had never, ever once said that to him. It made him dizzy just thinking about the moment again.

 

Castiel handed the small book back to the priest.

 

“I’m guessing it is your turn, Dean.” Cas whispered. _God dammit! It’s always these moments that make me fall in love a little more._

 

Dean took a hold of the book, an urge to gulp already forcing through his throat.

 

“Dean Winchester, please read your vows.” The priest sounded a little annoyed, but hell to it! Dean was outright nervous. Maybe even more nervous than the time he found out he was in love with Cas! Okay… maybe not. But to be fair, this was pretty extremely nerve tensing. Did that make any sense? Nothing made sense to him right now.

 

He opened his mouth, words begging to flow out, but stopped.

 

“C-Cas..,” He swallowed, “I-uh, I, ever since we met. I, I felt an attraction...to you.” The crowd chuckled. Dean could already imagine the things Sam was thinking from the sidelines. Something along the lines of, _“You’re a hunter Dean, why are you nervous?!”_ and _“I told you to practice your vows!”_

“I didn’t know what it was, though. But it was there, for sure. Over the last few years, it has grown and grown, into something so big, man, I don’t know how I survived this long. One day, some day, you did _something_. Something to make my heart beat a bit quicker.” Dean took another swallow. _When did this get so girly?! Man up, Dean!_

 

“So I, uh, well...my eyes were opened. _Yeah_ , I know, I know, the attraction WAS always there, but at that moment, Cas, it blossomed like a flower. I realized what needed to fill the void.” Dean let his hands fall to his sides, head down. He was blushing like the rich color of all the blood they’ve seen in their lifetime.

 

The priest plucked the vows out of his hand, clearly just wanting them to kiss.

 

He began to read the sentences, the ones Dean couldn’t remember. Something like, “Do you take blah blah blah in sickness and health.”

 

The priest turned to Dean, a stern look on his face; probably wanting him to start talking.

 

“ _Excuse me_?” He tried to sound as polite as ever. He didn’t want to be angry, but he was in front of who knows how many people. And the priest. Was being. A dick.

 

“Just say, I do.”

 

This was it. Every vein in his body, pumping quicker and quicker and quicker. Dean was sure he would burst right there. He looked at the crowd with a quick scan. Everyone’s faces were lit up as bright as his own. All the faces he fought along with, through thick and thin. They were right here, viewing Dean’s soul melt into one with his soulmate. It was _‘damn right girly’_ as Dean would usually describe every other wedding, but something in his stomach halted those thoughts. Something warm, and fuzzy, and _all gooey_ and _lovey dovey_. He couldn’t believe this was happening, still. Castiel is _an angel._ He’s seen billions of years of humans and the earth and history itself. Dean was just a fraction in Cas’ timeline. But it didn’t matter, clearly. The angel was standing across from him, a smile so wide Dean was sure he’d pulled a muscle. It didn’t matter about all those years. They were _in love_ , something Castiel had never experienced, until recently. It didn’t matter that he’d been alive since...forever. It didn’t matter to Castiel one bit, because when he looked at Dean, he knew this is where he belonged- with Dean and Sam and _family_. Dean looked over at Sam. His brother was grinning from ear to ear, finally seeing the older sibling at his happiest point, with the one person he knew would keep him like that for the rest of his life. Sam gave a quick thumbs up and quickly gestured for him to just _say it!_

 

“I Do.”

 

“And Cas, do you?” The priest asked, actually sounding interested. Maybe it was because of the way when Castiel’s eyes went straight to Dean like a magnet. Maybe it was because the man could hear that beat of his heart from only a few feet away. Maybe it was because anyone, even strangers, could tell Castiel, a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent, was in love with Dean Winchester. So in love, that there was no way out. No way to climb out of the hole he had fallen in. Because the green eyes, freckles, strive to help anyone and _everyone_ ; the way he was snarky and grumpy once in a while, even if it were with him; the way he cleaned his guns. The way he protected him and his brother no matter what. The sparkling soul. Castiel was in love with Dean Winchester. And that was exactly the truth.

 

“I Do.” And a grin spread across his face like water seeping across desert sand. He’d been waiting for this moment, _the kiss,_ for who knows how long. Castiel hastily grabbed Dean’s face and gave anything but a chaste kiss. It was all tongue and teeth and whatever he could. It was full of _pure_ love. It was _pure_. The attendees cheered and clapped. They were married! (Sam was already mentally checking off his bucket list of his OTP becoming officially canon).

 

After almost a minute or more, Dean pulled back. “I didn’t know you knew how to give that much lip action.” He winked.

 

“I learn from the best, Dean.” Castiel tried his best to wink, but ended up blinking.

“Cas...we’re married.” Dean blurted out, like it was news.

“I realize.”

“Dude, I love you.”

“Dean, I thought we just confessed that.”

 

Dean couldn’t help it. He was so overwhelmed with feelings, he felt like pouring out his heart, strangely enough. He let out a chuckle and took a hold of Castiel’s hand.

The two rings they were to exchange were atop a small, velvet pillow the priest was holding eagerly. Dean grabbed his ring for Cas, a green gem placed decoratively on it. Cas grabbed his, which was alike to Dean’s, but it was blue.  _My damn brother sure made sure to make it extraaaaa girly!_  But Dean liked it, and really,  _really_  couldn’t deny it, no matter how hard he tried.

 

Castiel took the reigns, and slowly but surely, put his ring on Dean’s finger. After, Dean did the same.  _We tied the knot! Officially! Here! On. Our. Fingers! Now! Married!_

 

“I love you, too, Dean.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
